And Yet One of You is a Devil
"And Yet One of You is a Devil" is the seventh episode of the first season of The Righteous Gemstones (T.V. Series). Synopsis Eli informs Jesse, Kelvin and Judy that they'll each need to be front and center for Easter Sunday service, their biggest telecast of the year. Judy's deference to Baby Billy threatens her relationship with BJ and with her family. Plot The episode begins at the Prayer Power Convention in Atlanta. Jesse and crew are drinking in a hotel room; Gideon confronts his father about the situation and missing a meeting. He sets up a phone to record the party then leaves as what looks like prostitutes enter. We venture a short period back in time to Scotty – one of the attempted robbers – joining Jesse and family for dinner. Scotty gives them a fake story, including the fact that Gideon turned him into a Christian. Scotty is invited to stay. Judy visits a bust of her departed mother and gives an update of her life; Kelvin and Jesse interrupt by teasing. Eli arrives and informs the brothers that their sister is now a Gemstone performer. He also apologizes to his daughter: inviting her and Baby Billy to perform at Easter prayer. While Jesse is given the main sermon. We learn how Scotty gained entrance to Jesse’s home: sweet-talking the gateman with talk of a media career. Gideon tells Scotty of the intricacies of his parents’ home security system. Whilst at the diner, the latter reveals that the original footage of Jesse doing drugs was salvaged. Meanwhile, Judy and Baby Billy bicker as he takes control of their partnership. B.J. is told to leave after breaking Baby Billy’s concentration. They will now perform at Locust Grove as opposed to Gemstone Church. On Jesse’s yacht, his close ones and Scotty – who continues his lying to inveigle – discuss his prowess in anticipation of Easter sermon. Later Eli blesses his troops before service; afterward, Judy notifies him, bluntly, that she won’t be doing the show at the church only two hours in advance. The sermon is a huge event inside an arena like building; Eli welcomes viewers globally through streaming capability. Kelvin stages an infantile song to entice potential younger followers. B.J. departs, separating with Judy – she throws her wedding ring at his exiting Smart Car. Incorrectly, Jesse bonds with Gideon under the assumption his son is gay. During his service, the former cites Judas and the devil: thusly creating a clever video comparative with his own plight for us viewers. When Scotty meets his accomplice to finish the deal of taking Gemstone funds – Gideon beats him. Turning on his friend completed the duality. Pulling a gun, Scotty threatens Gideon but doesn’t shoot. At home, Amber tells her husband that the congregation was literally praising his speaking. They are then apprised of the fact that their eldest is not gay in any way; something Jesse struggles to comprehend. As Keefe takes out the trash, the prospective thieves’ van crashes through the garage doors. In the next scene from HBO‘s The Righteous Gemstones, Scotty puts his pistol to Jesse’s head and kidnaps him in order to go and raid the safe. Until Gideon intervenes, though he is also taken to “go see grandpa”. Waking in front of the television, Eli is taken hostage in his own home; he fights but is overpowered. Inside the vault, the men get the cash together for Scotty, who locks father and son inside after striking both. We do not see Eli again as the latest installment ends. Cast Main *Danny McBride as Jesse Gemstone *John Goodman as Dr. Eli Gemstone *Adam DeVine as Kelvin Gemstone *Edi Patterson as Judy Gemstone *Tony Cavalero as Keefe Chambers *Cassidy Freeman as Amber Gemstone *Skyler Gisondo as Gideon Gemstone *Walton Goggins as "Baby" Billy Freeman *Gregory Alan Williams as Martin Imari *Tim Baltz as Benjamin Jason "BJ" Barnes *Dermot Mulroney as Rev John Wesley Seasons *Jennifer Nettles as Aimee-Leigh Gemstone Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1